Se que puedo ser feliz
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Cuando un engaño es descubierto, en una pareja, el alma se rompe y queda al descubierto. Bulma es engañada por la persona que mas amaba y se dedica a reflexionar sobre los sucesos acontecidos horas entes. Un homenaje a la gran Bulma Briefs One-shot


Notas Iniciales: Bueno en primera: este fue mi primer fic de dragon ball, ya lo había publicado en este sitio pero me hakearon la cuenta y decidí subir mis historias de nuevo!! Así para las que no las leyó las disfrutarlas ahora corregidas. Y si ya lo han leído pido perdón por las molestias ocasionadas!!

Declaración: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro.

_**Se que puedo ser feliz**_

Hoy estoy segura que no hay nada que pueda deprimirme más de lo que estoy, después de catorce felices años junto a un hombre que creí amar pude ver que yo, para el fui un juego. Ahora, después de haber pasado al menos cuatro horas llorando, dejo a mis ojos descansar un poco.

Ya puedo pensar claramente lo que me ha sucedido. No pensé que esto doliera tanto, ciento una opresión en el pecho y se que aunque intentara hablar la palabras no saldrían de mi boca. Al verle besar a aquella mujer sentí que moría y antes de poder detenerme a mí misma sentí la necesidad de asesinar a aquella rubia hueca de Marron; camine lento y me quede allí, como si ya no doliera lo suficiente, urge en mi propia llaga al quedarme parada observando como se besaban. Las lagrimas corrieron y con la misma lentitud con la que me les acerque, me aleje y volví por inercia a la corporación capsula.

Mis lagrimas corren de nuevo al revivir en mi mente aquel momento sucedido ase ya seis o siete horas, me rió de mi misma, como puede ser tan débil como para no poder contener mis propias lagrimas, como pude ser tan siega como para no ver lo que sucedía ante mis propios ojos. El vació es tan grande.

Como es posible que aunque el me engañe yo lo perdone; como es que esos ojos negros tan llenos de vida y amor se convirtieron solo en un para de ojos ciegos que no ven mas allá de la belleza física, como llegue yo a creer sus mentiras y no dudar por mas loca que sonara su excusa.

El corazón me duele a causa de su engaño, no quiero pensar en que lo amé tanto, que lo amo aun después de lo que me hizo. Espero que queme mis cartas, que nadie vea lo que sufrí por el, que nadie sepa lo mucho que le ame, que nadie sapa que una mujer joven e inteligente yace sola llorando por el que no vale la pena.

No lo odio, por que aquél que quiso nunca maldice lo que ayer beso; pero espero que en brazos de otra mujer dichoso, piense en mí calor, en mis carisias y en mi amor. Y recuerde que por su culpa parte de mi alma murió.

Me levanto de mi cama y limpio mis lágrimas, mostrándome mas orgullosa y altiva, no dejare que me vean así, nadie debe saber que sufro, y así tenga que mentir o fingir cariño por alguien más, lo haré. Mañana prometo estar mejor. Pero por ahora solo quiero descansar.

Me dirijo al baño y veo lo decaído de mi semblante, lanzo una triste sonrisa al espejo, quizás para convencerme a mi misma que todo pasara.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me acuesto en mi cama, solo quiero descansar. Ahora me doy cuenta, ahora puedo ver y por mucho que duela, por mas sola que me sienta, esta vez no lo dejare volver. Puede que lo perdone, pero lo echaré al olvido y no lo dejare volver a entrar en mi corazón.

El fue, es y será siempre, la persona que más quiero, a la que le entregué todo lo que pude darle, no importa que pase el tiempo. Por que se que aunque en este momento este mal, herida o deprimida, o quizás las tres juntas, algún día volveré a ser feliz, de la mano de una persona que me merezca y me respete. Pero hasta ese entonces prefiero poner el mejor rostro y mi mejor sonrisa a este mal tiempo.

Ya todo pasara

El sueño me esta venciendo, creo que eh llorado demasiado, me dejo ir y cierro mis ojos

_**Se que a pesar de los malos tiempos que vienen y mis problemas personales puedo ser feliz y puedo encontrar a alguien que me merezca, después de todo soy la gran Bulma Briefs y una piedra en el camino que me ha hecho tropezar no me detendrá en mi andar, aun queda mucho por vivir.**_

--------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora:

Y que les pareció estoy medio melancólica, va medio bastante y me pareció bueno hacer esta reflexión de la ruptura entre yamcha y bulma visto desde el punto de vista de esta ultima.

Vamos dejen sus opiniones

Para mi a bulma le dolió muchísimo lo que paso con su novio de la adolescencia

Es decir, para mi si lo amaba... osea fue su primer amor es lógico que este dolida

Que creen ustedes

Bueno me despido

Muchos cariños y grax por leer mi primer oneshot

Si dejan sus opiniones se lo agradecería cualquier sugerencia, felicitación o tortazo es bien recibida, sin embarco cuiden sus palabras porqué cosas como "eres una mierda de escritora" duelen mucho T__T.

Sioamichi


End file.
